


Rebellion

by emilyevanston



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Starvation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Curtis feels guilty for the blind girl whose mother he ate and then used to torment in his youth.  When the notes from the front bring the two together he fears starting a rebellion until everything is taken from him.





	Rebellion

The train is quiet tonight.  Hope feels far away for the tail section.  Everyone is lined up for their headcount, dropping to the floor when the call is made.  It happens slowly.  When there is no hope, the desire to comply in any sort of orderly manner seems far away to those in the tail.  

Curtis watches Colette.  He usually does.  He should know by now that he doesn’t need to worry about her.  They had been on this train for sixteen years now, she had survived this long without him.  Despite him.  Yet he still felt responsible for her.  Maybe not in the same way as he does Edgar.  Yet she’d come onto this train at the age of twelve blind but with both her parents to protect her, and because of him she now only had one.  Her father was on the way out now too.  He had come down with pneumonia over a week ago.  He wasn’t improving. Those at the head would take him away soon.  She would be completely alone.

Her row sits, she is the slowest to respond.  She needs to be sure she’s doing it in the right order.  Finally, the count ends. The protein blocks are wheeled out and everyone shuffles into place to get theirs.  Edgar is talking about steak again.  His heart isn’t in it though.  It’s like he’s bringing it up out of habit.  Curtis claps him on the shoulder, a gesture for him to not give up hope.  

“Talk to her, Curtis,”  Edgar says.

Curtis shakes his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts.  “Talk to who?”

“Colette.  You’re staring at her again.  Just go talk to her.”

Curtis barks out a laugh.  “Yeah, that always works out well. She’ll tell me to stop staring at her.  I’ll ask her how she knows.  She’ll ignore me. That’s how it always goes.”

“Try anyway.”

* * *

Colette shuffles along the line with the others.  She feels Curtis behind her before he says anything.  Her cane hits the side of the trolley they deliver the protein bars in and she reaches in and takes one then turns abruptly stepping away from the line and walking back towards the sleeping quarters.

“Colette!  Wait up.”  Curtis calls after her.

“What do you want, Curtis?”  She snaps without breaking her stride.

He grabs her arm causing her to spin, hitting her leg on the side of one of the bunks, and stumbling forward.  He catches her before she falls completely.

“What the fuck?” She shouts at him.  “Like it isn’t hard enough for me to make it down to the end of this fucking rats nest without you tripping me up.”

She shoves him away from her and continues down the length of the train.  Her leg is burning where she hit it.  

“Colette stop.  I just want to ask about your father.  See if you need any help.”  He calls trailing after her again.

There is an alcove coming up, she walks towards it, and when it’s beside her she stops. She hears his footsteps as he approaches, the sound of his breathing. When he is close she grabs him and shoves him into it.

“My father is dying, Curtis.”  She whispers at him, hoping that others won’t hear.  “Is that what you want to hear?  That soon I’ll be alone and helpless.”

“What?  No!  I – I just …”

“I know what you just.  You walk around here like some good guy who we should all follow.  Got them all fooled don’t you?”  She seethes at him.  “I remember Curtis.  I know who you are.  You’re the guy who killed my mother.  And if that wasn’t enough you force-fed her to me.  Make the little blind girl eat her mom!  That would be hilarious.  That is who you will  _always_  be to me.  So leave me the fuck alone.”

Curtis falters.  He thought he was safe.  That no one had linked that murderous youth with the man he was now.  “I – I’m not that person anymore.”

“You will  _always_  be that person, no matter how many people you think you’re helping now. Don’t even get me started on your relationship with Edgar you sick fuck.  I have half a mind to tell him what you did.”

“Please, don’t.”  Curtis stammers.

“Then leave me the fuck alone.  I want nothing to do with you.”  Colette shouts.  She turns and heads towards the bunk she shares with her father.  

Curtis stumbles from out of the alcove and glances around.  Edgar is standing two bunk lengths up the train laughing.

* * *

Over the next few days, Colette’s father gets sicker and sicker.  The soldiers from the front end come in the morning.  She hears them marching up the length of the train. Tailenders ducking into their bunks to avoid them.  She knows they’re coming for him and she throws herself over his weakened form.

Her father moans and tries to raise his head, but he hasn’t been coherent since last night.  She knows no matter what he’s about to die.  She also knows that she doesn’t want him to be taken by them.

“Get up, girl.”  A man snaps at her.

“Fuck off!  Just leave us alone, you animals!”  Colette screams at them.

A hand is in her hair yanking her head back.  She screams incoherently and grips the side of the bunk, not wanting to let her father go.  

Chaos descends.  She hears Curtis yell out to them to leave her alone. That she’s blind.  She just needs to be reasoned with. A fist connects with the side of her head and she is thrown from her father. She collides with the bunks on the opposite side of the train to hers the metal ledge slamming into the small of her back. Getting back up she throws herself at the closest body clawing and biting, not even knowing if the person she is attacking is friend or foe. The butt of a rifle connects with her forehead and she drops unconscious to the ground.

* * *

Two days.  That’s how long Colette remains unconscious.  Curtis only leaves her side if he absolutely has to.  By the end of the first day, Gilliam tells him he needs to give up.  The front-enders will come to take her soon.  Even when he’s telling Curtis that he is making up compresses for her and a poultice for her head wound.

The lights come on to mark the morning on the third day and Colette begins to stir.  Her movement wakes Curtis who is dozing seated upright at the end of her bunk.  He watches as her eyes flutter open.  She lets out a soft moan and he face suddenly changes to a look of sheer terror.  She gropes around her.

“Dad!” She cries.  Tears begin leaking from her eyes.

Curtis jumps up and wraps his strong arms around her.  “Shh … Colette.  They took him. He’s gone.” He soothes.  

Colette turns and clings to him, sobbing into his chest.  Right now it doesn’t even matter that the person holding her is Curtis.  All she cares about is that someone is there to comfort her, to hold her through the pain she’s feeling.  

“They should have taken me too.  Why didn’t they?”

Curtis strokes her hair.  “You don’t mean that.”

“I wish I’d never even gotten on this fucking train.  I want to be dead. I can’t be alone on this fucking train.”

“You aren’t alone.  I’m here.”

She barks out a laugh and pushes him away from her.  “It’s your fault I’m alone, you stupid selfish asshole.”

“Don’t punish yourself because you want to punish me,”  Curtis says, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You arrogant fuck.”  Colette laughs derisively.  “It’s all about you huh?  Need to get the girl you tortured to forgive you? Then what?  We fall in love?  We fuck?”  

“Colette, that isn’t …”

His words are cut off by her mouth crashing against his.  She pushes the beanie from his head, and yanks on his hair.  “This is what you want, isn’t it Curtis.”  She growls straddling his lap. “Torture me when I’m a child.  Fuck me now I’m an adult.  Get to hit all you sick fucking fantasies won’t I?” She attacks his mouth again and he shoves her off of his lap and stands.

“Oh, don’t be like that Curtis.”  She whines, mocking him.

He digs in his pocket and pulls out half a protein bar and puts it in her hand.  “I saved you this.  You’ve been out for two days.  You need to eat.”  

He turns and starts stalking down the train away from her.  

“Yeah! Fuck off!”  She yells after him.  She takes a bite of the bar and her tooth hits metal.  She spits it into her hand.

“Curtis!” She yells.

He turns angrily back towards her, expecting further berating.  “What?”

She holds up the bullet shell that was embedded in the bar.  “What is this?”

* * *

The messages are what bring them together.  Each time a new one comes they sit and conspire together, trying to work out who they came from.  If it’s real, or some elaborate prank from those at the front end.  All memories of the horrors that Curtis had made Colette live through are gradually pushed aside.  That person.  That time.  They are not the same as who this person is.  What is happening now.  This person at this time is hope.

They gradually brought in others with them.  The murmur of revolt ran up and down the tail section.  No one knew what to do though.  How do you start a revolt when so many have already been crushed?

Despite Colette not being able to see them, to know what they say, she collects all the notes.  Keeping them stuffed in the decaying mattress of her bunk.  They provide comfort.  Hope that she won’t be trapped here in this downward spiral that her life is.

Colette is sitting on her bunk scratching lines into the wall of the Snowpiercer humming to herself.  She recognizes his footsteps before he’s even within 20 feet of her, and she sits up excitedly waiting for his touch.

“Is there another?”  She chirps when he’s within a foot of her.

He sits next to her, their legs pressed together.  His arm goes behind her resting on the bunk.   “No. Nothing today.”

“Why are you here then?”  

“I just worry about you being alone down here.  You should come out more.  What have you been doing?”

“I was drawing.”  She said a smile creeping over her face.

“What? But you can’t … How?”

She turns tapping the wall.  “Can you see?”

Curtis leans in peering at the intricate carvings in the steel of the wall.

“That is the most beautiful thing I’ve seen since I’ve been on this fucking nightmare ride,”  Curtis says quietly.

“What does it look like to you?”  

Curtis sits back and takes Colette’s hand in his holding it palm up.  He slowly traces swirling lines over her palm.  “I know this is strange.  It reminds me of the night’s sky from just before the world went to shit.  It was really scary but beautiful.”

“It snowed all the time just before the Snowpiercer.  I remember never feeling like I was going to fully dry again.”

“I just remember being cold.  I know it’s different now, but I’ve never felt like I’ve ever actually been warm since.”  Curtis sighs. “I try not to remember.  If you remember you miss it.  That doesn’t help anyone.”

Colette closes her hand around his.  He looks at her, her face is turned from him.  She is listening to his breathing.  

“I’d like some warmth,”  Colette whispers.  She turns her face to him, her mouth slightly open, her head tilted up towards his.  

He knows what she wants.  He wants it too.  He has done for a long time now.  He’s scared though.  The Snowpiercer is not a place for romantic relationships.  It’s a dirty fucking hell hole.  People crowded on top of each other.  There is no privacy.  Even if there were, birth control went extinct years ago.  You take that step, you risk bringing a child into this shit fest.  Children run the risk of being taken by the front-enders.  The thought of him creating a life under those conditions has always killed any desire for intimacy.  There is also the thought that consumes him most.  He doesn’t deserve love. Especially not from her.

He puts his hand on her cheek and she leans her head into it.  His thumb strokes along her jaw.  

“Colette. I want to.  I want to so much.  I just – I can’t.”

She frowns turning her head to the side again.  “Why not?”

He strokes her thigh.  The last thing he wants to do is unburden himself on her.  She deserves to know why though.  That it’s not her.  That he would if he could.  When he finishes talking she turns to face him.  It’s a gesture he appreciates, and he loves her a little more for it.  She has no reason to do that, except she knows that if she faces him it will reassure him.

“Curtis, do you think we’ll revolt?”  She asks, her voice soft.  

“I think so.”

“How do you think it will turn out?”  

“We succeed and it’s better or we die.”

“So if things get better or we die why would you deny us this?”

His hands go to her face, cupping her cheeks, he leans in and they kiss. It is electric.  Filled with all the potential hopes and dreams for the future they’d both kept buried since the world turned to shit. They are desperate, frantic to make this happen. Their tongues battle against each other.  Colette pushes Curtis back onto her bunks straddling his waist.  He reaches sideways pulling the curtains closed around them.  They weren’t going to get much privacy, but they could have a little.

He pulls her shirt off over her head and she sits above him exposed.  He had said that her art was the most beautiful thing he’d seen since getting on this train.  That was not entirely true.  She had always been the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He pulls her forward and takes a nipple into his mouth. She moans softly, her hands tangling in his hair and she rocks her hips against him.  

They awkwardly scramble to remove each other’s pants in the confined space they occupy.  When they finally struggle free of them, Colette takes Curtis’ cock in her hand and runs it up and down his length.  She is frozen though.  She has never done this before, and she isn’t sure what she’s supposed to do next.  She has some idea, there are always people having sex around her, but she can only hear them which only tells her so much. Her father spoke to her about it, but it embarrassed him and he never went into detail.

“Curtis, don’t laugh at me.  But I’m not sure what I’m doing.”

Curtis falters.  “We should stop.”  He says sitting up, taking her hands in his.  “You don’t even know what you’re getting into.”

“No. I do want this.  I mean, I kind of know.  It’s just, I’ve never done this before.  And I’ve only had my dad to talk to.”

Curtis runs his hand down her arm.  “Lie down, Colette.  We’ll slow things down.”

She lies, squashed between him and the wall, her head on his shoulder.   They start kissing again.  This time slower taking their time.  Curtis wraps the arm she is resting on around her back, his hand gripping at her hair. With the other hand, he strokes down along her ribs, and across her stomach. She opens her legs for him, and he teases her mound, dancing his fingers over her groin.

Her hands explore his body in fine detail.  She delicately traces along his eyes, feeling the length of his lashes against her fingertips. She runs her fingers down through his beard and along his strong jawline.  She strokes her hand down the length of his neck and meets clothing.  She whimpers into their kiss, and he sits up pulling his sweater off over his head.  He lies back down, they are now bare skin against bare skin.  The warmth of their bodies radiates between them, and they each feel warm for the first time in almost 18 years.  

Their mouths return to each other, and Colette continues to explore his body with her fingertips.  She trails along his collarbone, and then down over his pectoral muscle, tracing the defined lines of his sculpted form, and circling over his nipple.  She moves down his abdominals, her fingers rising and falling over each hill of his body.  She runs her palm over his hip flexor, and towards his crotch. Her fingers dance up the length of his cock, and he hums into their kiss, rolling his hips forward against her hand.  

He slides his fingers between her folds.  She is slick to the touch.  He presses his finger against her clit and she moans, breaking their kiss.   Moving his mouth down along her neck he bites and sucks on her skin. She grips his cock, pumping her hand up and down the length, as he swirls his thumb against her clit and inserts a finger into her cunt.  She whimpers and clenches against it.  He pauses for a moment, letting her adjust to him, gently circling her nub with his thumb.  He slowly starts moving his finger in and out, swirling it inside her.  He hooks it, dragging it along her internal walls.  She moans, twisting against him.  

Every one of her remaining senses seems to be on high alert. She can hear his heart beat in his chest pounding just that little bit faster than normal.  When she squeezes her fingers against his cock he draws a breath in rapidly, and it’s like his heart skips a beat.  He smells like salt and sweat and sex.  It makes her stomach clench, and she wants to taste him.  She kisses his neck, the salt from his sweat assaulting her taste buds.  His touches set every nerve on fire. Screaming out for more depth, more power, more him.

As her body responds to him, opening up, he inserts a second finger into her cunt.  He works them inside her, pressing on her internal walls, moving them in and out.  Her breath picks up and she starts to moan.  He muffles her sounds with his mouth, kissing her deeply as his fingers work inside her.  She pants and writhes and moans beneath him and when an orgasm hits she cries out arching off the mattress.

Curtis positions himself above her, pressing his cock against her opening.  

“Are you sure this is what you want?”  He asks.  

“Yes, please fuck me.”  She whimpers thrusting her hips against him.

He pushes forward, entering her.  She tenses around him letting out a small squeak at the pinch she feels when his cock invades her.  He groans as her walls tighten around him.  It’s been so long since he has been with a woman, he’s not sure how long he’s going to last.

He brings his lips to her ear, his breath tickling against it.   “Can you relax at all?”  He breathes.

She laughs.   “Sorry, I’ll try.”

She takes a deep breath and wills herself to relax against him, and as she does he starts to thrust into her.   He starts slowly at first but as her breathing picks up and her moaning intensifies, he picks up speed.  She wraps her legs around him, and he hooks his arm under one of them, bringing it up over his shoulder.  She snakes her hand in between them, rubbing her fingers against her swollen clit, bringing on a second orgasm.  It crashes down over her, and her whole body clenches.  He pulls out suddenly and comes, emptying onto her stomach.  She can feel the warm, viscous substance pooling on her belly button and she runs her fingers through it.

He collapses beside her, and she curls up into his chest.

“Curtis?”

“Mm.”

“Do you think we can do this?  The rebellion?”  She asks.

“I don’t know.  I hope so.”

* * *

Despite how careful Curtis and Colette are, the thing they tried to avoid happening, happens.  They first suspect so when she throws up one morning with almost no warning.  She is fine, then she suddenly feels nauseated.  She throws up and she is fine again.  They are almost certain of it when that becomes a regular habit, and she starts complaining that her breasts are sore. They know it to be the case when her belly starts to swell.

Now the only thought that consumes Curtis is that to protect her and his child.  He still wants the rebellion to happen.  He wants a safe world for them.  Yet while she is pregnant all he cares about is that she is in no immediate danger.   A rebellion puts them in immediate danger.  The notes keep coming, but he ignores them.  He hides them from the others, and from her.  Now she is pregnant, she wants the rebellion to have already happened.  She wants to give birth in clean safety or not at all.  The thought of not at all scares him more than anything ever has in his life.  There has been a lot of things that have scared him in his life, the fact this terrifies him more than anything else keeps him frozen unwilling to change.

So he lies.  He tells the others that the notes have stopped coming. That the last one said to wait.  To be patient.  They believe him. They look up to him.  Why would he lie?

A force of soldiers comes in one day.  Claude is leading them.  Never good news.  The tail-enders get rounded up and brought forward.  

A group of the others, swarm around Curtis whispering under their breath.  'What do you think it is?  What could they want?  Is it more children?’  Curtis hushes them and places a protective hand over Colette’s belly.

“It has come to our attention …”  Claude yells over the noise of murmuring through the crowd.  Silence falls on the group.  “That there are those of you here.  Defective individuals shall we say. That think it’s perfectly fine to breed.”

Curtis looks at Colette, terror etched on his features.  The color has drained from her face, but besides that, she has not reacted.

“We are a small community with limited resources.”  Claude continues. “We can’t support defective individuals.  Where is the one known as Colette Anderson?  Colette?”

A murmur runs through the crowd, and Curtis steps in front of Colette.  He starts to back her away from where Claude is standing, but they have brought so many soldiers with them this time, the whole of the tail end population has been surrounded.

“If Colette does not step forward, we will open fire into the group,” Claude shouts.

People start to shove each other.  Colette is pushed forwards and collides with Curtis.  He catches her and keeps his arm wrapped around her. Chaos erupts in the group.  Some want to give her up, their self-preservation much higher than any need to protect her or Curtis. Others only care about protecting her.  She is pushed and shoved as the crowd swells against them, separating her from Curtis.  She is knocked to the ground and tries in vain to get back up, so instead curls up in a ball, trying to protect their baby.

“Colette!” He cries out, trying to fight his way to her.  Some soldiers descend upon him, knocking him to the ground, kicking him, hitting him with the ends of their rifles.  

The crowd is forced down towards the end of the train, leaving only Curtis, Colette and the front-enders in the open space near the door. Colette is dragged to her feet by one of the soldiers.

“I want you all to take this as a warning,”  Claude yells over the noise of the crowd.  Curtis is fighting with everything he has, but eight men are holding him down. Colette has started fighting too, kicking and scratching, trying to break free from her captives.  It takes four of them to hold back this small, blind woman.  Pinning her arms behind her, holding her head back.  “You are all living here thanks to the goodwill of Wilford.  You are a burden to us.  You do not get to increase that burden just because you feel like it.”

One of the soldiers draws a large hunting knife from his belt.  Curtis screams out to Colette, writhing against his captives.  

“Curtis, stop fighting.  It can’t be both of us.”  Colette screams.  “I love you.  Rebel.”

The knife is brought to her throat, and in one fluid motion, her throat is slit, spraying blood across the room.  Her body bucks and then falls limp.  The soldiers let her go and she falls to the ground in a lifeless heap.  

The sound of anguish issued from Curtis fills the carriage.  Everything else is silent.  He tries in vain to fight his way to her body.  The soldiers start hitting him again.  Trying to subdue him as others drag Colette’s corpse from the room.

Curtis collapses.  His fight gone.

“There will be no rations today,”  Claude says and she and the soldiers march from the room.

Edgar runs to Curtis as soon as the doors close.  Others are close behind him.  Hands are laid on him.  He wants to cry, but he can’t.  He is nothing but a black hole for pain.  

“What are we going to do, Curtis?”  Edgar asks.

He looks up, his face set in anger.  “We rebel.”


End file.
